D&R Ch 1 Love Struck
by 3v07
Summary: The continuation of where we left off in the classic novel The Chosen. A romantic tale between two teenagers who cross paths during one baseball game, and take their competitive relationship to the next level... Okay, this was just 4 fun. R&R if you want


_I don't own the Chosen._

_Reuven watched him leave, taking yet another step away from him, and to his future in a college thousands of miles away. He sucked in his breath, biting his lower lip. _

_His conscious told him to run and scream after him, and tell him everything. Everything he's written in his diary every single night. Everything he keeps repeating in those quiet pages... _

_Those three words…_

_-- ''Dear Diary. January 5 whatever year he was in._

_ I've spent yet another day with 'him' again. Life's been like a dream ever since I've met him. He makes me so happy... Even though we read Talmud together. Still, I can never be happier... I wonder when he will ask me out... I've been waiting for so long now. I'm so glad he hit me in the eye with the baseball during that fateful day. If he hadn't, I'd still be searching for that special someone. Now… I think I found him._

_ Reuven--_

_Reuven couldn't stand to watch him go any longer. He fought back tears, blinking continuously to stop them from flowing. He ran down the steps and onto the hot pavement sidewalk. He ran faster towards Danny, his hands reaching out to him._

_"Danny!! Danny waiiitt!" he called after him, running faster down that long sidewalk._

_In a flash, everything seemed to disappear. His home was gone. The neighborhood was gone. Everything... except, the long winded sidewalk, and Danny walking silently away._

_Reuven stopped and observed everything. Everything was gone. He fought back horror. Horror that developed inside of him. His home was gone, his father had vanished along side, and Danny was leaving. _

_He ran faster, suddenly not caring that his home had vanished. As long as he had Danny, his life was perfect._

_But... He couldn't catch up to him. Reuven couldn't run fast enough...! He ran faster and faster, screaming Danny's name every step he took. _

_"Danny!" -Step- "Danny! No wait Danny I want to tell you--" -step- "something!!" -Another step- "Please--" -step- "Danny!!" -Step- "DANNY!!!!!!!!!" -Step- "Please!" -Step- "Don't leave..." -step- "ME!"_

_Danny didn't turn back. He just kept walking, acting as if Reuven didn't matter. Acting as if he hadn't heard anything; the frantic screams from Reuven, his constant steps toward him, the tears now flowing from his eyes._

_Reuven, now, was tired. He couldn't walk another step... But, watching Danny leave, without any response… No hug... No "Goodbye Reuven", in that dark voice he adored hearing every single day. Reuven wiped away the tears flowing from his eyes. Danny had abandoned him. DANNY! _

_"I - I..." he whispered to Danny's back, as Danny continued to walk slowly and silently down the long sidewalk._

_He sunk to the hot pavement, except it wasn't hot. It was insanely cold, even though it was, moments earlier, glistening in the summer heat. But Reuven didn't care if he froze to death under the cold... Without Danny, Reuven wasn't even alive... He... He didn't have another day to look forward to… Without Danny... Danny..._

_"Danny-" he gasped a final time, watching his beloved disappear behind a mist of white. _

_"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed out into the still, clear whiteness. Perfectly mimicking Anakin as he screamed out at the end of the 3rd Star Wars Movie, except he wasn't in the right attire and his voice wasn't as deep... Like James Earl Jones was._

Then...

Reuven woke up, screaming "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and sitting up in his bed. He wiped away sweat and tears, breathing heavily.

'It's just a dream... Just a dream.' Reuven reminded himself. He had nightmares of that incident every day since Danny had left 4 years ago. No word from him since...

But that didn't matter. Reuven knew Danny still loved him. He just knew...

'He'll come back to me.' Reuven quickly reminded himself again.

He got up from bed, and looked at his bedside, admiring the picture he and Danny had taken the day they both graduated from High School. He looked at the clock behind it. 8: 54 gleaming in bright, neon green numbers.

He walked silently to his window, moving the blinds from the window, allowing sunlight to fill the once darkened room. His room had been positioned in the front of the house, so he could see everything, and what he had just seen suck all the air from his lungs.

His heart jumped joyously in his chest, as a smile appeared on his face, and widened from ear to ear. Butterflies fluttered nervously in his stomach, flying wildly around.

"Danny!" he screamed out joyously.

The familiar figure looked up from the walkway to his front door, and a familiar face revealed itself. It was Danny! A smile spread on his face. A smile Reuven knew all too well. A smile that used to make his heart stop and still does. Every blood filled vain in Reuven's body seemed to freeze suddenly, as he watched happily at his true love. Standing there.

4 years had been so long... Reuven's old picture of them together didn't do justice to the Danny standing on his walkway.

"Danny!!" he screamed out again, his heart screaming out in his chest.

'Danny came back...' Reuven thought, repeating it over and over and over. The proof revealing itself before his eyes.

'Danny came back...'

Three months later, Reuven was washing the dishes in his kitchen, humming along to a tune that was playing on the radio.

The sound of his front door opening and closing filed the house, echoing upstairs.

"Reuven?" a voice called from the hallway.

"In here!" Reuven replied, wiping the last dishes, and his hands with a nearby hand towel, and then went into the hallway to see who it was.

"Oh," he said, in a pleasant surprise. "Father! Long time no see! Good to see you again!!"

He greeted his father with a hug. "How have you been Reuven?" His father asked, in a hoarse voice, coughing quickly afterwards.

"Pleasant father!" he replied, leading him into the living room. "What about you?"

"Just fine… Well, I," he began, sitting in a blue-green couch. Reuven sat opposite him, facing him and smiling. "I ran into Danny the other day. At the market."

Reuven's smile faded quickly, and then appeared. "Oh really? What did—"

"You didn't tell me you two were getting married," his father flat out said.

"We—" he hesitated.

"You're supposed to tell me these things Reuven," his father sounded disappointed. "Gay marriages aren't allowed in our custom."

"Then I'll change religions!" Reuven's voice was firm.

"They aren't accepted in any other religions."

"I'll do it in Las Vegas!"

"No."

"Yes!" Reuven claimed, and then stormed off. "We'll get married even if you don't approve!"

The sound of the door opening and closing filled the house once more.

"Reuven! I'm home!" Danny's voice drifted from the hallway.

"He lives with you!??!?!" His father called from the living room.

"Why I didn't know we had—" Danny wandered off into the living room, seeing Reuven's father there.

"YOU CAN'T MARRY MY SON! HE'S NOT GAY!!" his father quickly said, his voice booming.

"What—" Danny was quickly taken aback by the sudden reply.

"I'm not gay dad," Reuven appeared beside Danny. He had more confidence in his voice, now that Danny was here.

"Okay fine, you're not gay. What are you then?"

"I'm bi!! There's a difference between gay and bi people dad," Reuven said, blushing.

"Okay. Okay! Fine, so who is going to be the bride?" Reuven's father asked tiredly.

"I am," Danny and Reuven called at the same time, and then looked at each other.

"What?" They asked each other again simultaneously.

"But I'm the bride!" Reuven reasoned proudly. "I mean… I am shorter. And I'm bi."

"No, I thought I was going to be the bride. I look better in a dress then you do, and I have ear locks!"

"Who cares if you have ear locks?? I can easily grow them!" Reuven reasoned back.

"Oh damn… They are even arguing as a married couple," the father told himself, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Shh!" Reuven shushed him, and said, "I have a better figure then you do, Danny! This isn't fair!!"

Reuven started crying, running away. The sound of his door slamming upstairs filled the awkward silence he left Danny and his father in.

"He should be the bride," his father said, pointing up the stairs. "He acts more like a girl then you do."

"True," Danny agreed, nodding in approval.

"But—" Danny called, running into the hallway to grab something and then came back.

Revealing a white, stunning, flowing dress in his hands, covered by a plastic, it was truly beautiful.

"I look better in this dress! Don't you think???" he reasoned, putting it to his body, and showing Reuven's father. "It's even strapless!!"

Reuven's father quickly rushed to the bathroom, and then the sound of a toilet flushing. Was he throwing up??

Authors Note: I mean… I wouldn't want to see a guy in a strapless, dress don't you agree???

Reuven came down at the hearing of a "dress" being mentioned. His eyes were red and puffy, but the tears where gone.

"You got the dress??" he asked him, a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah! See?" he showed it again.

"It's beautiful!" he rushed over to see it, snatching it from his Danny's hands, and rushing over to a nearby mirror to see himself in it. He was speechless.

He started crying again. "It's beautiful on me!! I'm the bride right???" 

It was silent for a long while. Reuven busy admired himself with the dress on in the mirror.

Danny gave up. "Yeah, I guess you are…"

Reuven quickly came over and hugged him, his thanks.

"Oh Danny! This'll be the best wedding ever!!!"

The wedding ended up to be a spectacular sight, but gay marriages was against the law and the religion, it was done in secret, a fake priest did the ceremony because no one else did, and no one attended the ceremony; and indeed, Reuven looked wondrous in the dress.

They lived happily ever after…


End file.
